<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The beast within by Alpha_nix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695903">The beast within</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_nix/pseuds/Alpha_nix'>Alpha_nix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The aphrodisiac chronicles starring Leon S Kennedy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fucking, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hickey, neck biting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_nix/pseuds/Alpha_nix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from a mission in which Leon was injected with a serum (later revealed to be a powerful aphrodisiac) you decide to help him get it all out of his system</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The aphrodisiac chronicles starring Leon S Kennedy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The beast within</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so I’m gonna get back to writing my fluffy Leon Kennedy x reader fic (safety blanket check that out) I’ve just been in a real weird smut filled mood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also if it’s in italics it be a thought and bold text is a text just to clarify.</p>
<p>Edit: thank you all for the hits and kudos love ya &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aww fuck!”, Leon hissed through his teeth. His whole body felt on fire. During his mission he got injected with some type of serum. They told him he would be fine but he was still suspicious. He’d been gone for a good month now and he was about to come to you. Leon’s mission was more intense then the last few so he didn’t have time to talk to you. He took his hands out of his pockets, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>It took you a few seconds to respond as you were sleeping on the couch but after a few knocks you got annoyed and went over to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who the hell is knocking on my door at 3 am!”, you said behind the door, “I’m trying to sleep”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry but I uhhh got back earlier than expected”, he said and your eyes immediately lit up and quickly opened the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leon!”, you shouted hugging him, “I thought you weren’t coming home till next week?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well umm yeah it just got done sooner than expected”, Leon said in a very suspicious manner. He also looked very pale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey are you feeling alright?”, you said looking into his blue eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umm yeah never better I’m just tired”, he said his words very fast making you more suspicious. What you didn’t know was that you were fueling Leon’s “heat”, you wore a very form fitting shirt that emphasized your curves, some pretty short shorts, and your breasts were rubbing on his body. <em>She looks so.. delicious.</em> He had no idea where the thought came from but he definitely didn’t like his train of thought. Almost on cue, Leon’s mouth started to salivate. You quickly noticed but decided that nose not the time to worry about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, here come on”, you said, taking his hand and leading him inside, it was this action that caused Leon to get a good look at your neck when you turned around. <em>I could bite into that.</em> Leon didn’t know what he was thinking but some of these thoughts scared him a little bit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How bout we watch tv for a little bit?” You asked him bending over to up the tv remote. This gave him a clear view of your ass however. <em>I could grab that and make her beg me to let her go</em>. Another though crept in causing him to to cringe  at the thought. Leon’s body was still on fire and getting more and more hot by the second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You two watched tv for a solid 30 minutes. You two sat across from each other for a while till you laid down on Leon’s lap innocently but this action had some serious consequences. You lightly grazed Leon’s balls but it was enough to cause his whole body to react. His muscles tensed, face strained, his body feeling like it’s going to explode, and his thoughts became louder and louder. <em>God she’s hot, I want to kiss her again, I want to bite her, scratch her, make her scream…. I want to be inside her. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leon tried to relax and forget about it so he checked his phone but quickly put it down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to use the bathroom”, Leon announced awkwardly, causing your head to shoot up from his lap. He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You looked over at the bathroom door worried. You hoped that something wasn’t wrong with him but you noticed he was acting strange.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe it’s just some weird jet lag”, you said to yourself and went back to watching tv.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Leon on the other hand was not having a good time. His body still felt like fire was coursing through his veins. He looked at himself in the mirror noticing how pale he looked. He then looked down at the ever increasing bulge in his pants, the front of his pants wet with semen. He took a deep breath and quickly unbuckled his pants. He didn’t want to do this but he had to for your sake. He just hoped you didn’t go snooping on his phone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sat on the couch waiting for Leon to come back. You look at the clock and noticing it read 3:30 am, it had been about 20 minutes since Leon went to use the bathroom. You let out a sigh and check your phone.. or what you thought was your phone. You tried unlocking it until you realized that the phone wasn’t yours based on the wallpaper, it was Leon’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit”, you whispered to yourself and quickly turned the phone off, Leon didn’t like when you would snoop on his phone but you did notice a text…. From Hannigan that read,</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Leon the serum they injected into you is a powerful aphrodisiac that left untreated could lead to some bad consequences, the only thing you can do is to try and get it out of your system, if it’s still affecting you contact me immediately.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You looked up towards the bathroom door and gulped. If this was true then Leon’s…..you quickly got up and a feeling you knew what Leon was doing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leon continued to pump his shaft up and down repeatedly trying to get the serum out of his system. He figured hannigan meant that he had to just cum so that’s what he was going for, however it wasn’t really helping at the moment. Every pump just led to more arousal. He let out a very loud groan. You were right with your assumption. You very nervously knocked on the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey umm Leon you doing ok?”, you asked from the other side of the door</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m a little preoccupied at the moment”, he said running out of breath, “I’ll be out soon I just” he soon let a very animalistic growl sending chills up your spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was just wondering if you needed any help with anything” you said bouncing back and forth on your toes, this was maybe a bad idea, a very bad idea, you cringed at the thought of what Leon might do. Leon noticed the way you spoke your words and he picked up on it, you knew. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No”, Leon immediately replied, “go back to watching TV”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leon I-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“(Y/N), I said go-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was cut off by the sounds of you unlocking the door. Despite his efforts he forgot that the bathroom could be unlocked with a key, why it could be unlocked using a key he had no idea. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, (Y/N) don’t come in here I mean it just don’t come in”, just as he said his words you walked in and eyes widened at what you saw. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Semen drenched the walls and mirror of the bathroom you saw Leon hunched over by the toilet, his cock out which was as hard as rock. You took a deep breath and walked over to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“(Y/N) please just go back and watch tv please I-”, he was cut off by you drawing him in for a kiss, Leon had one more text from Hannigan he didn’t read.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>You’re going to have some strange let’s call them desires that need to be dealt with immediately. Your girlfriend that may be willing to help, if she isn’t please contact us Leon. </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were up for the task no matter what, you’d get it out of system no matter what. You held the kiss for a while letting him taste you. You broke from the kiss. Leon looked down for a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leon please”, suddenly Leon pinned you to the wall holding you by the wrists. You looked up at him and panicked for a moment, noticing the look in his eyes, There was something off putting about them, his pupils were enlarged. He looked like he was an animal and had found his prey, you were his prey. He moved towards your face, you expected a passionate kiss but what he actually did shocked you. He went for your neck and quickly bit into it. It hurt for a second causing you to yelp but the pain quickly dissolved, you could definitely tell that it left a mark. You looked up to Leon slightly scared. He pulled you up against him and sat on the toilet with you in his lap. You still had your shorts on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take then off”, he growled </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-what?”, you looked at him confused and worried</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your shorts take them off”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O-oh, my mistake sorry”, you said laughing nervously and took them off, you did have an extra pair of underwear as they were all in the wash so you didn’t have any underwear on. You just sat there for a moment till Leon quickly went in and started rubbing your clit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jesus, fuck Leon”, you said your face straining and you yourself still suprised by the sudden stimulation. You looked up at him giving him a weak aroused look. Leon smirked at you before rubbing it harder and faster. You moaned and whimpered loudly as he continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leon wait I’m gonna”, and just like that you orgasm, the first of many more to come. You were very weak when it came to pleasure. You melted into Leon breathing heavily, your head resting on his shoulder. He let you catch your breath for a moment before putting two fingers in your slit and started to thrust. Your head immediately shot up while your face strained once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leon!”, you grunted as he thrusted and rubbed your g spot causing you to let out a big groan. He also grabbed your breast and squeezed it causing you to immediately tense up and grit your teeth. You quickly realized you couldn’t take much more. He started to roll your nipple making you feel way more euphoric. Your walls clenched around Leon’s fingers. You were so close. Leon then went back to biting your neck again, too much was happening at once and your whole body felt like it was going to explode and soon it did. You let out a scream this time and some juices came out dripping onto the floor. You once again rested your shoulder on Leon’s shoulder, breathing very heavily and your whole body twitching. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t have to go further if you don’t want to”, he whispered in your ear, “I should be able to do the rest”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I want to keep going”, he looked into your eyes noticing your brow furrowing, “I want to help as much as I can” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at you and smiled, carrying you to the bedroom and your arms wrapped around him. He placed you on the bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok rule one your wearing a condom as I don’t want aphrodisiac serum inside me, as we don’t if it can transfer”, you told him holding 1 finger up</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anything else?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I yell gentle you have to be more gentle as well I get the feeling you won’t be able to control yourself, but yep that’s pretty much it” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You laid down on the bed as Leon put the condom on. He smiled at you and crawled on top of you kissing you on the forehead and rubbing your cheek with his thumb. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna put it in on the count of”, you nodded at him, “ok, 1..2...3!”, and Leon put his cock inside you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After everything Leon did to you your whole body was sensitive and warm, you let out a big moan as your eyes rolled back in your head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It feels so good”, you cooed at Leon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leon’s thrusts started slow and shallow but something quickly changed and his thrust became fast and deep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leon”, you moaned at him, sticking your tongue out and drooling at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leon kept hitting your spot every time due to the condom being very slick, making it easier to go deeper inside you. You quickly clinged onto the bed frame, holding onto dear life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You.. feel..so good..”, Leon huffed out after each thrust,“your pussy is clenching my dick tight”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You looked at Leon with much strain on your face after each of his thrusts. You were so close, so very close. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just when you thought his thrusts couldn’t be any harder or deeper they quickly became much worse causing you to shut your eyes. Your body couldn’t take much more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gentle, gentle, gentle”, you said in your normal speaking voice thinking you had Leon’s attention which quickly realized you didn’t have. This was bad. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gentle,Gentle,Gentle!,GENTLE!”, you were practically screaming it at him now so close to climaxing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“GENTLE!”, you screamed one last time finally orgasming, you quickly shut your eyes very tight and saw stars. You collapsed into the bed breathing heavily. Leon must have to as he pulled out of you and just hovered over you for a moment. You didn’t see him for long as you felt weak, like really weak. Your eyes started to close and you quickly lost consciousness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p>You woke up with a start breathing heavily. It took you a minute to realize where you were and what happened. You sighed and turned over to see if Leon was awake but to your surprise you were the only one in the bed. You quickly got up and put some pants on. You usually started your mornings off by using the bathroom but you quickly remembered what Leon did to it. You held your breath and quickly opened the door. To your surprise however the mirrors and walls were clean with no trace of anything. You carried on and went to the bathroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You finished up your business and went to the kitchen and saw Leon saw there at the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morning”, he said, waking over to you giving you a kiss on the cheek. You grumbled at him still slightly sleepy as you poured yourself a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee, it took you a minute to realize that it was actually noon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, I slept that long”,you said slightly shocked, you usually weren’t the one to sleep in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep, I umm woke up early”, he said rubbing his neck, he also looked at your neck and quickly turned away blushing. You looked at him confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You uhh got something on your neck”, he said pointing at your neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You quickly ran back to the bathroom and looked at the mirror shocked at what you saw. A hickey,  it was a hickey. You ran back to the kitchen and stared at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You-you gave me a hickey”, you stared at him distraught, never since the time you two been together has he ever given you a hickey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey maybe people won’t notice”, it was very noticeable and people would definitely notice it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I have to go to work to see if the serum...is umm out of my body”, he said before giving you a quick kiss on the lips then going out the door. You quickly realized he left his phone and chased after him. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly had no idea how to end this lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>